1. Technical Field
This invention relates to jack supporting devices and, more particularly, to a support rod for stabilizing a scissor jack employed by 5th wheel and travel trailers.
2. Prior Art
Recreational vehicles and trailers typically incorporate spring suspension systems mounted between the chassis frame and the wheels to provide a smooth ride during transit. While such suspension systems enhance passenger comfort and minimize vibration, they often detract from the stability of the passenger compartment when the vehicle is parked. For example, when passengers move about the compartment, the vehicle tends to rock both fore and aft as well as from side to side. Furthermore, this rocking motion is enhanced due to the inherent flexibility of the wheels and slight rolling thereof in response to forward and rearward weight shifting within the vehicle cabin. The industry has addressed such vehicle stability concerns by developing various stabilizer jack devices and systems for use with the vehicles when stationary or parked.
Difficulties with conventional stabilizer jack devices proposed heretofore have been encountered in installed applications where the lateral flanges of the mounting channel and strut would spread laterally outwardly allowing the drive screw and strut to become racked and unbalanced in loading. This spreading of the upwardly turned flanges of the strut results in failure when the flanges slip off of the axle tabs.
In an effort to provide additional longitudinal restraint, other stabilizer devices provide a transverse frame member attached to the outer end of the jack housing and include angular extending support members attached between the lateral outer extremities of the transverse frame member and the jack assembly. Although these angular support members increase longitudinal stability, the additional components increase manufacturing costs, assembly time and complexity.
Accordingly, a need remains for a support that provides stabilizing support to a scissor jack employed by a stationary vehicle, such as 5th wheel and traveling trailers. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a support rod for stabilizing a scissor jack mounted beneath the vehicle. Such a support rod is durable, reliable and has a minimum number of components, reducing manufacturing and maintenance costs. The support rod provides added stability, improving safety and functionality of the vehicle.